


Forever and Always

by Courtney_PT_fan



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtney_PT_fan/pseuds/Courtney_PT_fan
Relationships: Paul Robinson/Terese Willis
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Forever and Always

Terese is standing in front of the full length mirror in the corner of their bedroom beside her side of the bed. She’s wearing her blue dress. Paul loves the blue dress on her, he’s told her many times. He said that there’s just something about the dress that makes her glow, well more than usual. She’s applying her lipstick as he’s walking out of the bathroom. His eyes open wide as soon as he looks at her. He walks up behind her and slowly wraps his arms around her waist, she smiles at him in the mirror. When she finishes with her lipstick, she leans into him, head just below the crook of his neck and arms and hands over his. She notices his eyes wondering slowly down her body through the mirror, a slight smile on his face. He almost looks as if he’s captivated by her.   
“What is it?” She asks with her dimpled smile.   
“Nothing, I’m just speechless at your beauty.” He replies, looking at her sparkling eyes in the mirror. “I’m so lucky to have you, I love you” he adds in a seductive voice.  
He leans his head down and starts kissing the crook of her neck, he feels her head turning towards his and brings the kisses up her neck, he looks deeply into her eyes before closing the small gap between their lips in a sweet yet long lasting kiss. Terese slowly releases their lips and turns herself around in Paul’s arms to face him, putting her arms around his neck.   
She gives him her dimpled smile again, “Yes you are, I love you too.”   
He’s thinking of something, she can tell as she searches his eyes. She is about to ask him but he puts his index finger on her lips, “Shhh, don’t ask.” He tells her quietly as he places his hand on her cheek, his other hand still on her waist. Thumb gently stroking on her cheek bone, her hands now by her side. “You’ll see” He leans down and kisses her again before taking his hand off her cheek and holds her hand, leading them downstairs for breakfast before they leave for work. 

They had both been working in Terese’s office all day. Terese going between her desk and the table and Paul had been working on the table. Aside from making and receiving some phone calls throughout the day which made Terese a little suspicious as he had taken and made each one just outside her office instead of at the table. His phone rang once again, Terese looked up from her laptop at her desk as he quickly stepped out again. This time when he walked back through the door, instead of going back to the table he had a smile on his face as he headed towards Terese who didn’t have a very happy look on her face.   
He closed her laptop gently making sure she moved her hands out of the way, she took her glasses off , he walked around to her, took her hand in his and gestured her to stand up. She still didn’t look happy but she stood up anyway. “Hey, cheer up ay.” He looks at his watch, “We’ve got about an hour until sunset” he can see in her eyes that she remembers something and she gives him her dimpled smile. He leans down and gives her a quick kiss to the lips, they’re both tempted to deepen the kiss as their foreheads touch but Paul stops himself, “We can continue this very soon.” He whispers to her seductively and she can’t help but increase her smile. She follows his lead, her hand still in his. They make their way down to Paul’s car, he opens the passenger door for her and closes it once she’s seated. He gets in, starts the car and puts his right hand on her thigh, his thumb rubbing gently just above her knee. “Where are we going?” She finally asks. His smile has not left his face and he can’t wait any longer to tell her. “Do you remember when we first decided to be together-“ she smiled realising she was thinking about the right thing, “Yes, you told me you had a moment in the elevator, you had imagined surprising me at the end of the day with a picnic and maybe a sunset” she paused and looked him, “I’m assuming that’s what we’re about to do?” She looked at him and saw he was already glimpsing over to her while trying to keep his eyes on the road. “Is this why you had so many phone calls today?” She asks. “Yes, I had to make sure the picnic was perfect for you darling”   
“It’ll only be perfect if there are chocolate covered strawberries” she tells him as she gives him a cheeky wee smirk.   
“That’s the first thing I told the chef when I gave him the order for the picnic” he winks at her.   
She smiles at him, her head resting on the headrest and her hand now wrapped over his which is still on her thigh, thumb still gently rubbing. 

A little bit later they arrive at Sandridge Lookout, they still had a bit of time to have the picnic before the sunset.   
Paul parked the car, got out and went to the boot where he grabbed out the picnic basket and a picnic blanket. Terese got out after him and went to help, but he refused to let her. He put the blanket on top of the basket and carried it by the handles so his hand was available to hold Terese’s. They walked hand in hand to a good viewing spot, there was a bit of a sheltered piece that they sat beside each other under on the picnic blanket. Paul pulled out the chocolate covered strawberries, little fruit skewers, sausage rolls and salmon and cream cheese scrolls. He picked up a chocolate covered strawberry and asked if she wanted it, she nodded, went to lift her hand up but he flicked it back down, “Open your mouth” she didn’t, he basically brought it right to her lips, “Open your mouth” he repeated, she did this time but as she went to bite down he pulled it away and her head went to chase it bringing her face closer to teasing husband’s. She closed her mouth and looked at him thinking ‘why would you do that?’ He gave her a cheeky grin back and just as she was about to pull her head away, his other hand stopped the process, putting it at the back of her head with his thumb just behind her ear. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her lips, she was annoyed at him for teasing her but she deepened the kiss anyway. Both felt each other smiling. Terese gently pulled away, they both slowly opened their eyes and looked into one another’s with so much love. In her peripheral vision she saw he was still holding the the strawberry, she quickly took the opportunity to successfully bite it this time, then gave Paul a quick kiss so he could taste it on her lips.   
As they dug in, talked, laughed, and gave each other loving touches and looks and finished the picnic, the sun was beginning to set. They pack up the picnic and put the blanket back on top of the basket. Terese walks out to the barrier and puts her hands on the rail. Paul walks up and puts the basket and blanket down beside her. He stands so he has one arm wrapped around hers on the barrier and the other around her waist, she leans back so her head is resting just below his shoulder. “Such a beautiful sunset” Terese says so calmly just taking it in.   
“Mm, I’ve got two beautiful views in front of me” Paul replies and he leans his head down to kiss the crook her neck, feeling her soft skin is a bit cold  
As he releases his lips from her neck, she turns and lifts her head a little off his shoulder as he takes his blazer off, “That was so cheesy” she giggles in response.   
He drapes it over her shoulders wrapping one hand back over hers on the barrier and the other back around her waist, “Mm I know” he smiles back at her.   
Still smiling up at him, her eyes glowing from the sun setting as the moon takes over the sky, “Thank you. This has been such a beautiful night darling”   
He looks down at her gaze smiling back “You’re very welcome. You deserve it sweetheart”   
Their lips meet in the space between for a short yet sweet and intimate kiss. Their fingers now intertwined on the barrier and Terese’s head still leaning just below Paul’s shoulder. They look off into the now night sky, Terese is happy to be in her husband’s arms and Paul is happy to have his wife with him, in this moment, forever and always.


End file.
